


Missing you

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuma wanted Kento to call next time he missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B-Chan (bc she is back in the fandom)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=B-Chan+%28bc+she+is+back+in+the+fandom%29).



> So, FujiKita didn't want to porn, but FumaKen did. So this happened. It's only short. Someone demanded a sequel to "Sleepless", so this is loosely based on it. Hope you like it!

Fuma’s POV

I was just reaching out to cut the light of the lamp on the bedside table of my hotel room when my phone started to vibrate. I considered ignoring it for a moment because I was really tired from the huge workload of the day, but when I saw Kento’s smile flashing up my display, I could not help but answer. 

“Hey there” Kento’s quiet voice droned through the speaker, making me grin to myself as I rested comfortably against the pillow. “Did you already sleep?”

“No” I said lazily. “Was about to though.”

“Sorry for disturbing, then” he murmured, but I made a vague sound of protest, my heart jumping comfortably in my chest when I heard him chuckle in response. I had always liked Kento’s voice. It was nice just closing my eyes and listening to him talk. 

“What are you wearing?” Kento asked suddenly, and I blinked at the random question. Looking down at myself, I said slowly: “… Nothing? You know I never sleep clothed.”

Kento only hummed, and suddenly, I realized what was happening here, and why his voice sounded just that tiny bit breathy. 

“Are you touching yourself?” I asked bluntly, and Kento laughed again, seeming just a little embarrassed. 

“You told me to call you next time I miss you” he pointed out. “Are you going to complain now?”

“That… was not what I was saying” I murmured, closing my eyes, trying to focus on the way Kento’s slightly labored breathing was to be heard through the speaker.

This could be interesting, I decided, ready to ignore my tired body’s needs for a little longer. 

“I wished you were here” Kento almost whispered through the speaker, making me gulp. “I miss sleeping next to you. I miss being touched by you.”

“Where do you want me to touch you?” I murmured, trying to imagine the way Kento was spread out over his bed, the T-Shirt he usually slept in riding up a little over his stomach, showing just a tiny bit of skin before the waist band of his underwear began.”Tell me.”

“Everywhere” Kento gasps, and I wondered just where his hand was while we talked. Imagining it made my skin tingle. “Tell me what you would do if you were here.”

I closed my eyes firmly, trying to keep that image of Kento right in front of my inner eye, spread willingly in front of me, all for me to touch. 

“I would run my fingers over your collarbone” I murmured, my voice a little rough as I imagined Kento shuddering under my touch. “Down your chest, and touch your nipples until you arch your back. I know you are so sensitive when I touch them.”

“Fuma” Kento breathed, and the tone of his voice let a wave of arousal roll through me, letting my own palm run down my chest, imagining the skin under my fingers was Kento’s. 

“Then I would run my hands down to your stomach… Maybe kiss it because I like how your skin feels under my lips…” I murmured, gasping a little as I ran tickly touches over my own tummy. 

“Touch me, Fuma” Kento whimpered. “Please, I am so hard for you.”

His words made me take a stuttering breath, and I reached out to wrap my fingers around my own erection, squeezing it lightly. 

“You look so good under me” I managed to say with some difficulty. “And feel so good.”

“I want you inside of me” Kento breathed, low moans slipping his lips. “I like… being connected to you like that. I feel complete when we are together like this.”

“… Shit” I murmured, stroking up and down my shaft, trying to find a rhythm. “Keep talking.”

“When you fuck me like that, you always manage to find my prostate immediately” Kento moaned, and Kento’s breath hitched and I heard some dull noise through the speaker, and through my lust clouded mind I needed a moment to realize what it was that was making that noise. 

“God, you are using the vibrator” I groaned, my own hands quickening its ministrations as I imagined Kento moving the vibrator inside himself. 

“I wish it was you” Kento whimpered, letting out a wrecked moan, telling me that he had found his own prostate. “God Fuma, like that.”

“I am close” I murmured, arching into my own touch, imagining it was Kento squeezing down on me. “Gosh, Kento!”

“Fuma” Kento just moaned in that tone of voice, and then his breath hitched, and I knew that he was coming. It was that knowledge that pulled me over the edge as well, spilling over my own fingers, clinging to the phone in my other hand. 

Nothing but both of our panting was to be heard for a while, and when Kento finally spoke again, his voice was rough and sleepy. 

“I really want to cuddle now” he murmured, and I smiled, imagining the pout on his face. “I hate when you are gone.”

“I’ll be back in a few days” I reminded him. “And I will fuck you the first thing after I come home, because _damn_.”

Kento chuckled tiredly, and I closed my eyes, wondering if we could just continue talking to each other until we fell asleep, because Kento’s voice was really relaxing. 


End file.
